


Wish Fulfillment

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, F/F, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: It was one thing to tell your cool, older, very grown up girlfriend that you were a Star Wars nerd, and quite another to find out she'd read your fanfic.





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



It wasn't a good idea to be late for a date, especially when it was the first time your girlfriend was inviting you over to her house. Rey was usually very on time; for all that her apartment was tiny and run down, and her clothes were all second hand, she was damn good at being responsible. It's just that she looked at her twitter and everyone was talking about the new chapter of that fic she hated and how good it was and... and she just had to have a look.

Rey wouldn't resent CaptainChrome so much if their fic wasn't so popular. She also wouldn't _read_ CaptainChrome's fic if it wasn't so popular. Instead, _Tree to Heaven, Roots in Hell_ was the most talked-about fic in Star Wars fandom - so much so that lots of fans had come back to the fandom after it had been slow on new fic for more than a decade. The fic was already 90,000 words long, updated every month, and was entirely about Luke Skywalker being a ruthless Sith Imperial in public, and deeply tortured in private. It was, as far as Rey was concerned, the worst pile of out of character glurge she'd ever read.

And she did read it. Every single chapter.

Rey glanced at the clock again. She'd planned to spent the morning on the next chapter of her own fic - she was hoping more people would read it now that she was finally getting to the part where Luke awkwardly kissed Han after many chapters of grappling with what it meant to be a lone and powerful Jedi in a mixed up galaxy. Criminally under-read, Rey thought, compared to the angsty Dark Side Luke that everyone apparently preferred. It was a much better use of time to work on her own fic than to hate read a new chapter from her nemesis.

She looked at her screen again. Great, this chapter had a sex scene, too. ChromeCaptain was great at sex scenes. Rey couldn't even figure out how to start one. That was the real reason people liked ChromeCaptain's fic more than hers, she was sure. Also unfair. Rey had been getting perfectly decent stats on her writing before this Dark Luke fan came along with all their edgy drama and extremely hot porn.

She looked at the clock again. She could leave Phasma's place early today, surely, to get home and finish her own next chapter. Yeah, that would work. Phasma was so shy about her space that she'd probably be fine if Rey kept her first visit short. So Rey brewed herself a new cup of coffee, picked up an only-slightly-stale croissant and sat down to read.

_Luke longed for the peace that Yoda and Obi Wan told him could come with the Jedi way. It was the only thing he missed about the Light. Instead, tonight he paced his generous quarters on the Imperial starship Relegator, tortured by thoughts of the handsome prisoner in his holding cells._

"Ugh," Rey said, with relish, and took a bite of her croissant. This was going to be terrible. She was looking forward to it.

 

When Finn had first introduced Rey to Phasma, Rey thought he was insane.

"She's like, a real adult. And she's good at it," Rey said, in awe.

"You're good at being an adult."

"I'm good at staying alive. Nowadays I sometimes do it without stealing shit." Rey shook her head. "I can't date her. She's fancy. How do you even know her?"

"We kind of... it's a bit like family. She was around when I grew up."

Rey knew that was probably all she was going to hear from him. The fact that they'd both had foster families made them instant friends, on the condition that they never talked about their foster families. Rolling their eyes when people made bland, sappy statements about the joy of family was compulsory.

It turned out that Finn had been right, in a manner of speaking. Despite the fact that Rey was a minimum wage runaway in a grungy flat, and Phasma was some kind of high end consultant who wore business suits and barked orders into her phone at all hours of the day, they did really click. On account of the fact that Phasma, like Rey, was a huge nerd.

For their first date, Rey had suggested they go to the movies and see _Arrival_. It was perfect - enough science fiction for Rey's nerd heart, but sophisticated enough for someone who dressed like a cross between a menswear model and a James Bond villain. And it was... fine. It was a good movie! But it wasn't a good date until they went for coffee afterwards and Rey tentatively asked how Phasma had liked it.

"It was good," she said. "Really good. The linguistics stuff is all very clever and, it's a subtle take on human nature and everything."

"Totally," Rey said, already feeling over her head. Phasma was frowning, though. "You kind of don't look like you enjoyed it, though?"

Phasma sighed. "It's a very clever movie. But I prefer my science fiction with more ships and space battles. And aliens that you really get to see."

For their second date, they went to Rey's house, put on _Stargate Atlantis_ and barely left the couch for the whole weekend, except when they went to bed. It was the best date Rey had ever had.

 

Phasma's house looked exactly like Rey expected from a hot shot corporate type: small, modern and immaculate. Rey had showered and put on her best skinny jeans before she came over, but she still felt a like someone was going to demand to know why she was there. But soon Phasma was there at the door, looking adorably normal in track pants and a tank top, and waving Rey inside.

"Everything's a bit of a mess, sorry about that," she said. Rey could have laughed - there were a couple of dirty dishes in the sink when Phasma led her through to the kitchen, but the place was otherwise spotless, when Phasma had spent entire weekends in Rey's bombshell of a flat. "I meant to clean up after work last night, but I wound up staying up all night writing."

"You write?" Rey felt like a puppy with her ears pricking up. "That's so great! Me too."

"You never told me!"

"Neither did you!" 

Rey laughed. She felt a gnawing fear in her stomach, though. It was one thing to know that your girlfriend loved science fiction as much as you did. It was quite another to tell her about your fanfiction. To forestall any questions, she jumped in first and asked what Phasma was working on.

Phasma hesitated, like maybe she was considering walking it back and telling Rey she'd been working on a big proposal for work or something."It's... science fiction."

"Of course. Space battles and stuff."

"It's, uh." She cleared her throat. "It's... actually... Star Wars?"

Rey laughed and collapsed into a seat. "Oh, dude. You're kidding. I've been writing Star Wars fanfic for years."

Phasma still looked embarrassed, but now she was tentatively smiling. "You must know heaps more than me, then. I only started a year ago. I think it's gone pretty well, though? I've just written the one thing, but it's pretty popular."

Rey suppressed a stab of envy. "Oh? And it's still ongoing?"

"Yeah. Do you read much? I guess you might have heard of it. It's called _Tree to Heaven, Roots in Hell_."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rey was aware that she probably looked like a bug-eyed idiot. This was must be very rude, staring at her girlfriend like that. It was just very hard to know what to say.

"So... you're CaptainChrome?"

"You do know it!" Phasma looked pleased. "Have you read it? Wait, do you like it?" She held up a hand before Rey could even muster her thoughts. "Actually, no, I don't want to know. That's a weird position to put you in."

Rey couldn't have come up with an answer anyway. She _hated_ that fic. Except she also really, really liked Phasma. How... how?

"So what do you write?" Phasma asked, oblivious to Rey's inner turmoil.

"Uh, a couple of different things. Like I said, I've been writing for years. I'm, uh, SandScavenger."

"Oh, yeah, I've read your fic!" Phasma said, brightening, suddenly.

Rey was speechless for a moment. "You read my fic?"

"Yes." Phasma looked at her quizzically. "Should I not?"

Rey was thinking a lot of things, like _why?_ and _but you like evil Luke, why do you read my good hero Luke fic?_ Instead what she blurted out was "But you never comment!"

It was unfair that Phasma even blushed prettily, a faint flush of pink rather than the blotchy red that Rey tended to show. "One could say it's a guilty pleasure," she said, through clenched teeth.

"A guilty pleasure? You read my fic but you're embarrassed about it?"

"It's fun! Indulgent! And you have a lot of potential. People just don't usually like it when you give them crit without asking, so I didn't."

"Well your fic isn't more sophisticated just because you write Luke as this dark fuck prince, you know," Rey snapped. "Your whole evil superpowered Luke thing where he kills Vader and rules the galaxy, it's just as much wish fulfillment as mine is. And that later chapter is just... just... it's not even in character! This whole evil Luke thing you've got going is just an excuse for porn!"

"I just uploaded it. how can you have read it yet?"

"I was late getting over here." She shifted on her feet. "It was hot, I guess. If you're into that. Or whatever."

Phasma's blush was there again, but she looked like her terrifyingly competent self behind it, now, her head tilted slightly and her eyes knowing. "Are you into that?"

"I said it was hot, didn't I?" Rey didn't meet her eyes. "Maybe I just wish I knew how to write porn."

Phasma smirked. "Practice helps."

Rey groaned. "I have plenty of practice at sex and you know it."

"But not at writing it. That kind of practice." Phasma raised a single eyebrow. "Although I would be happy to try to provide you with some more inspiration."

Rey tried to muster another indignant protest, but that was when Phasma apparently got bored of talking and got up to kiss her, long and hard.

"Better?" Phasma asked.

"I thought of you as my nemesis," Rey said, embarrassed.

"I can be your nemesis. Sounds hot. I've never had a nemesis before."

"Fine. _Nemesis,_ " Rey couldn't help smiling now. "I'm never going to like your whole evil Luke thing, you know."

"And I'm never going to stop thinking your naive Luke is adorable. Besides, I know the truth. You already said you liked my porn."

"Ugh," Rey said, with an exaggerated groan. she'd been with Phasma for long enough now that she could trust her girlfriend to know that 'Ugh' meant 'I love everything about this.'


End file.
